<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s Not Fair, Take It Out by spideys_ass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013041">That’s Not Fair, Take It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass'>spideys_ass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, Lab Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oil as Lube, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Brat, Peter Parker is bossy and sassy, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Tony Stark is his glorified sex toy, cock riding, its forgivable, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony answers the phone as “The Life Model Decoy Tony Stark”, y’know, as he often does, but Peter doesn’t seem to realise that it was a joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That’s Not Fair, Take It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rewatched Avengers again the other day and this popped into my brain soooo fast. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Peter can really be any age here but it’s implied he’s still an intern and in school. Whether that’s high school or university is left to interpretation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, you have incoming call from Peter Parker.” Shit. That’s right. Peter was coming to the lab today. He didn’t <em>forget</em> exactly, he had just been preoccupied with working on upgrading the mark 86 suit so intently, that he’d uh. Yeah, he forgot.</p><p>“Alright, baby girl, put him on.” Friday began the call and allowed the holographic screen to pop up in front of his face, and the smiling face of Peter Parker blesses his eyes. It was funny, the kid was always to innocent and naive, to the point where it was practically funny. Oh, now that gave him an idea. </p><p>“Mr. Parker, you have reached the life model decoy Tony Stark.” </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows jumped, his eyes became so wide that Tony was a little afraid they’d pop out. “No wayyyy!” Holy shit, that is so cool! Oh my god, I’ll be there in just a second—“ Peter frantically ended the call with an eager, crazed look. </p><p>“Kid, it’s not actually—“ </p><p>That was... odd, to say the least. Honestly, yeah, he kinda expected Peter to get excited, but not <em>that</em> excited. Sheesh, the kid must have a hard-on for technology or something. He almost felt bad that he’ll have to let Peter down.</p><p>The lab door burst open with a force that had it swinging back and forth once Peter came though. The kid looked <em>wild</em>, like he’d ran all the way here.</p><p>“You’re,” He huffed, catching his breath. “You’re the decoy?” </p><p>Tony opened his mouth, about to correct him. About to say, ‘Kid, that was a joke. You’re too gullible, that’s dangerous, some people may try to play that to your disadvantage someday.’</p><p>“Is Mr. Stark here?” Is Mr. Stark here, now why would the kid need to know that, is the better question. Why is that the first question in the kid’s head, would be another. </p><p>And boy, did he just figure out the best way to get the answers to his questions.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m out, so I’m here instead.” That’s something his decoy would say, if he had one, right?</p><p>Peter approached him, walking close enough to reach out and touch him. The kid slid a hand up his bare bicep, until it came to a stop on his shoulder, at the sleeve of his tank top. “Wow. It’s so realistic...” He mumbled under his breath, not to Tony.</p><p>“‘It.’ What do you take me for kid, I’m right here.” </p><p>Peter’s eyes snapped up to his own, and he got an armful of inquisitive kid when Peter leaned forward, leaning his chest into his own, Peter staring intently into his eyes. “Sorry. Wow. He really made your eyes the same too.” Peter trailed a few fingers across his jaw, and— Wow. He really wasn’t expecting to be felt up by his protégé in today’s lab session. Not that he was being ‘felt up’, per say, it was just a few fingers running across his jawline, but—</p><p>“And Mr. Stark. He’s gonna stay out for a while?”</p><p>Oh boy. Was he he getting himself into? He was becoming a little suspicious, but no. This was Peter. Peter didn’t have a nefarious bone in his body. He had no ulterior motives. But... what was Peter thinking? Tony was itching to know</p><p>“Yes. I won’t be back for a while.”</p><p>“And... Do you have to report everything to him?” Peter looked at him under his lashes.</p><p>What the fuck? <em>What the fuck?</em> He felt his mouth move before he could even fathom a response. “No. Not if it is requested of me.” That doesn’t even sound like him anymore, ugh. If Peter was in his right mind at all, he’d know all of Peter’s AI report to him.</p><p>“Good.” Peter’s hands moved up to cup the sides of his face, and Tony’s heart clenched. “Then don’t report this.” Peter leaned up, on his tippy toes, and kissed him. Peter pulled his face down, making easier for him to be kissed, and the kid kept pressing his lips against Tony’s, over and over. “Wow...” Peter was breathless, again. “I mean, I’ve never actually kissed anyone, but I assume that’s realistic too. It feels like it.” </p><p>Tony was his first kiss? <em>More importantly,</em> the kid just kissed Tony??? He felt like his own brain was lagging. <em>File: Peter Parker Is In Love With Tony Stark. 78% downloaded.</em> He won’t lie to himself and say that he never thought about the kid that way, but he’d tried. Not that it worked. In fact, he often thought about being the kid’s first kiss... thought about, guiding him, showing him what the world of pleasure could be. But those were just fantasies. Or, they were supposed to be. </p><p>“Yes. I am built in Tony Stark’s image, therefore I am equipped with the same features.”</p><p>Peter pulled away from him, smiling deviously up at him. <em>Tony gulped.</em> “Features?” The kid bent his knees, sliding his hands down as he went. Peter was eye level with his cock, which now was becoming more of a problem. The kid was ballsy, he had to give him that, as he brought his hand to the zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning his pants. Tony stared at Peter stare at the hard outline of his dick though his boxers. “Looks so good, Mr. Stark.” Peter made eye contact with him once more. “And this is the same, too?” </p><p>“I said same features, didn’t I, kid?” Holy shit. Tony was starting to sweat. No way was this kid over here about to suck his dick. No way was precious Peter about to suck him off. </p><p>Peter only smiled, and pulled the elastic waistband down, exposing his hard cock to the cool, sterile air. Peter marvelled at it, completely enamoured. If Tony wasn’t absolutely terrified that all his dreams would come true in that moment, he my have been flattered. Maybe he’d see the kid’s worshipping face and smirk, but as it stood, he was still having trouble processing that innocent little Peter wasn’t as innocent as he looked. </p><p>He saw Peter’s face come closer but it wasn’t until he felt the wetness on his cock head that he knew what was happening. Oh, <em>God</em>. The kid was lapping at his cock, giving it soft little kisses and kitten licks. He almost chided the kid on consent, but. He was supposed to be a bot, right.</p><p>He shook his head. He could stop this right now, stop it before it went too far. He should stop it. But the pleasure he was experiencing from even such small licks... he really, really didn’t want to put an end to this. </p><p>He’d never dreamt of someone in the way he did Peter, wet dreams that just kept reoccurring, with no way to get it out of his system or opt out. He’d just never desired someone so much before. And now the boy was on his knees, worshipping the cock of what he thought was just a decoy of him. </p><p>Peter opened his throat, likely trying his best to deep throat him, but it was quite obvious he’d never had his mouth on a cock before. Tony loved it even more for it, knowing that he was the first, that he was the first one to bring him to his knees. </p><p>“God, I want this cock in me.” Those naughty eyes glared up at him. “Do you know if Mr. Stark has any lube around here?” </p><p>Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy <em>fuck</em>. No way was Peter actually... thinking about anal sex. Well now he was also thinking about anal sex. Fuck, would Peter force him to top or bottom? Wait, wait, he was getting ahead of himself. Peter had asked him a question. About lube. His brain was going haywire. Technically, there was lube right next door to the lab in the garage, but. Wrong kind of lube. Oil. Hopefully that’ll be enough to dissuade Peter. </p><p>“There’s lube in the garage.” Tony calmly explained, though he was in fact, not calm at all. </p><p>Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Peter’s eyes just widened, and he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the garage. It was just though the glass door, which Peter quickly pulled them through. Tony felt... extremely foolish with his dick out as they walked, so he hoped Peter didn’t mind him tucking it back in his boxers. </p><p>Peter whipped his head towards him. “Where?” </p><p>He walked over to the workbench, pulling out the motor oil. “Here.” And then he decided to be a smartass. “Although I’m not sure what you’re going to need it for, none of your ongoing projects in the lab would require this material.”</p><p>“Sex, of course.” </p><p>“Uh, kid. This isn’t really meant for the human body—“ Okay, Tony was starting to sweat. This kid was determined. He had to face it. Peter was absolutely in lust with him. Didn’t quite know about love, but definitely lust. Sheesh. </p><p>Peter grabbed the bottle from Tony, reading the back of it for its description. “This looks pretty synthetic to me. Looks like the safer stuff, which makes sense, considering it’s Tony. I’m using it.” Peter pulled off his stupid science pun tee shirt right there, to Tony’s astonishment. The kid really had zero shame when he wasn’t around other people, huh? Peter toed out of his shoes, before pulling his skinny jeans down too. </p><p>Peter was now just, in his boxers, casually, in front of Tony. Tony’s eyes were wide, hungry, as he stared at that beautiful, smooth flesh. He looked like a perfectly sculpted Greek god. Sans the boy shorts, of course. Fortunately, Peter missed the lustful glint in his eye while he looked around the garage. “Mr. Stark doesn’t really have anything cushy in here, huh?” </p><p>And then. Tony could see the exact moment the idea popped into Peter’s mind. The kid’s eyes focused on a deep maroon convertible, his Acura NSX. They widened, before a small smirk donned the kid’s face. </p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah.” Honestly, at this point, nothing should shock Tony. But he’d never heard the kid curse before. This sure was a day full of firsts, huh? The kid sprinted to the passenger side of the car, opening the handle. “Over here, decoy, you hop in, I’ll get in your lap.”</p><p>Tony crossed the distance with a shaky breath. “Eager, are we?” </p><p>“Very.” Peter just about shoved him in the seat. “Now, sit down.” Peter stripped his boxers before he got in Tony’s lap, just about straddling his lap, but lifting his ass in the air just slightly. Parker was doing some serious parkour in the cramped ass space. Peter’s cock was <em>right there</em>, just about touching his chest. The kid opened the bottle very carefully, and spread only the tiniest amounts on his hand, trying his best not to spill any of it. The hand disappeared behind his back, but it was all too clear what was happening. Peter’s face contorted in discomfort as he worked to open himself quickly with such a spare amount of lubricant. </p><p>Tony’s heart sped up as he heard Peter’s cut off little moans and whimpers as he scissored himself. It was clear the boy wasn’t focusing much on his pleasure, but instead on his goal of becoming ready as fast as he could for Tony’s cock. </p><p>“Why’d you put it away? That’s not fair, take it out.” Peter gestured to his crotch area, where his fly was open but his boxers were exposed, not his cock. He supposed maybe he should feel bad about being objectified in this way, Peter treating him as just a glorified sex toy. But, well, that’s really all Peter thinks he is, a bot. His fault. To be honest, he might be liking this forced submission more than he liked to admit. His cock hardened further at the thought of himself as Peter Parker’s personal sex toy. </p><p>Tony hurriedly pulled his cock out of his boxers, and pulled his pants down even further for good measure. Peter spilled more of the oil into his hand, and covered his dick in the slick. He couldn’t believe that he was about to be ridden by Peter Parker. Peter’s hand on his dick alone was glorious. The kid brought his hand up and down, covering it as well as he could, and dribbling an extra bit on the head for good measure. </p><p>Tony watched with anticipation and awe as Peter balanced himself, leaning up on his knees to be high enough for the cock to slip under him, under his ass. The kid directed his cock head to that right ring of muscle, and gravity did the rest as Peter allowed himself to slowly descend upon the cock. Tony’d never been squeezed so tight before, it was so obvious that this was a virgin hole. Still, it didn’t stop Peter from trying to set a quick pace, even though it was much too early for him to already be sliding in and out of that hole at that point. </p><p>Tony had often envisioned Peter in bed, but there was one thing he’d grossly underestimated. The kid was nosiy. Constantly whimpering, whining, moaning, or begging. And they were such beautiful sounds, too. Every noise out of that kid’s mouth was heaven on Earth to his cock. </p><p>“Mmmm, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, <em>so big</em>. So good, sir, so good. Just like I knew,” The kid was babbling, completely lost in sensation, probably not even aware of what was spilling from his lips as his ass moved up and down in the air’s desperately. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, <em>God</em>.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help himself, not even in the throughs  of pleasure. “Not God, kid.”</p><p>Peter’s speed increased, and he brought out a wailing moan. “Are you sure about that, Mr. Stark? Mmmmmm, yes, please... ‘cause I think you might be one.” </p><p>He was... flattered? </p><p>Peter grasped on to Tony’s shoulder with the non-lubed hand, and dug in <em>hard</em>. Kid’s thrusts were slowing down, his head thrown back, and Tony could only grit his teeth because bots don’t feel pain and he definitely wanted to remain a bot right then, to keep the kid on him. He stared at the beautiful sight of Peter above him, on him, riding his cock like it was his favourite thing in the world. That beautiful creamy, porcelain skin only broken by the formation of muscle and two perky nipples. His eyes trailed up the boy’s body, to his throat, and Tony could only imagine the joy of making marks there, being allowed the privilege of leaving hickies and love bites. Tony’s eyes trailed back down that hairless body, past his belly button and down further, where the boy’s cock, leaking and red, bounced against his stomach with every jump. All of Peter Parker was beautiful, and he wanted to savour every moment of his devotion. </p><p>Maybe he’d be able to have this someday, if he makes it past this moment. Maybe he could pressure Peter into admitting his feelings for him, and maybe he could have this regularly. It’s with that thought that the pressure within him builds, becoming nearly unbearable. </p><p>It was mesmerising watching Peter impale himself on his cock, over and over. “Mr. Stark, Mr, Stark, <em>please</em>, needed this so bad, love your cock, <em>love you...</em> cock feels so good, gonna make me come...” Peter just about wailed when his ass hole clenched, squeezing the life out of his cock. The movement of his hips became inconsistent, and the boy spurted come all over his own chest. “Yes, yes...” </p><p>When Peter came, his entire body clenched, near pushing Tony over the edge, he was so close, <em>so close</em>, when Peter sat himself back down on his cock, riding out his orgasm. The kid pushed his chest into Tony’s, his arms around his neck, only for a quick moment. Peter was panting, resting there on him, the ‘bot’ just to cool down and catch his breath. It was all Tony could do to not come. </p><p>“Mmm, Tony.” Fear instilled itself in Tony’s stomach when he heard his name. “It’s a shame you’re not actually him,” Peter whispered into his ear, his chin resting on his shoulder. “I wish you could make me even fuller, mark me inside with your come.” Peter sighed. “Too bad it’s impossible to replicate that biological function.” </p><p>What? <em>What?</em> Fuck. <em>Fuuuuuck.</em> </p><p>What? Biology isn’t his field.</p><p>Okay so that meant. He was not to come. At <em>all costs</em> he was not to come. </p><p>Peter took his lips in his mouth, swiping a tongue across his teeth, and trying to pry it into his mouth— and yeah it was a little weird, but he couldn’t hold it against him. Him being new and all to this... not having anyone to guide him. Peter pulled away for a second, before placing a softer, final pressure against his lips. Then, he truly pulled away, lifting himself off Tony’s cock and Tony could feel the walls move against every inch of his cock and—</p><p>He came.</p><p>Thick white spurts separated the two of them, it spraying up in the air like a god damn fountain. Their eyes met over the spray, and all he could see in Peter’s eyes was mortification. </p><p>They were still, Tony’s spent slick on his blank tank and Peter frozen with his knees lifted, halfway in the air, on either side of his hips. It ended up being Peter who broke the layer of stillness and silence first, as he jumped up out of the car in one frantic motion, and ran to the door connecting the garage and the lab. </p><p>“Peter!” Tony yelled. Fuck. Kid running through the lab, buck ass naked, trying to get outta there too. “Friday, shut this level down.”</p><p>“Yes, boss.” </p><p>Tony jumped up out of the convertible as well, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping up <em>again,</em> before crossing the room. </p><p>Peter clicked the button to the elevator, over and over again, and even tried parting the elevator on his own. Reinforced doors kiddo, nice try. </p><p>“Friday, <em>please.</em> Let me out.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark has put this floor on lock down, Peter. There is no way out without sir’s approval.”</p><p>“Peter.” </p><p>The kid jumped, immediately turning around to face him, slamming his bare back into the elevator doors. “Mr. Stark...” Tears ran down the sweet, porcelain face that Tony adored. He slid to the ground using the doors behind as support, then buried his face in his knees.</p><p>Tony gulped at the pitiful scene before him, his heart clenched at the sounds of Peter’s sniffles. He absolutely hated what he’d caused, getting his dick wet, even in the hole of his dreams, wasn’t worth this. Wasn’t worth Peter unhappy. He felt out of place, standing, towering above the kid, so he knelt down. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Pete.” The sniffling momentarily paused, likely in order for him to hear Tony, so he continued. “I let that go too far, and that’s on me. You didn’t know it was me, really me, and I should’ve stopped you. I’m so sorry I let you down, I just... I didn’t think you’d have to know. But that was cruel of me.”</p><p>Brown eyes were visible beyond the tops of Peter’s thin knees. They looked red-rimmed, and made Tony want to reach out, want to comfort the kid with touch, but that probably wouldn’t be recommending considering what he’d just done.</p><p>“You’re... you’re sorry?” </p><p>Tony went to nod—</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Peter’s face was visible again, in its entirety, and while it held traces of confusion, he also looked to be miserable, his cheeks red and slick with tears. “Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark I assaulted you. You didn’t ask for it, you didn’t say you wanted it, I just...” Peter sobbed, and his face as he sobbed was a sight Tony’s heart couldn’t take. He felt his own eyes start watering. “<em>I just took.</em> I took what I wanted from you, used you. Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry. I wish I could go back and not do it, Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry, please...” His inconsistent breathing collapsed into another sob, as Tony waded through Peter’s meaning. So he was crying  these crocodile tears on Tony’s behalf? Not his own? He thought... a gross knot formed in Tony’s stomach, turning his thoughts sour. He thought he took advantage of him. Sweet Peter? He couldn’t possibly for wrong, intending to or inadvertently, Tony just wouldn’t believe it. </p><p>“Oh, Pete.” He reaches out, but didn’t touch, his hand just hanging in the air as Peter eyes it. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. You didn’t take advantage of me. I was the one with the upper hand, okay? I was more informed.” </p><p>He was willing to bet that all the things Peter had admitted to him were true, if he was this bent out of shape about hurting him. Which means, maybe Tony’s feelings would be accepted by Peter? </p><p>“I didn’t say anything because... I wanted to see where it would go. I’ve wanted you for... for much too long, Peter, and I thought this was the only way I’d be able to have you, truly. I was selfish, Peter, that’s what happened here today.” </p><p>Softer brown eyes met his own. “You want me?” It figures that would be the part the kid clings to. </p><p>Tony only chucked, bringing his hands back to his lap, fumbling them in his lap. “I really like you.”</p><p>“Like that? You like me like that?” Big, wide brown eyes always doing more talking than his actual mouth (and boy could this kid ramble). Bambi eyes, Tony thought. And yeah, okay, maybe he was a bit obsessed, but they were just beautiful.</p><p>Tony honestly laughed. “Yes, Peter. I like-like you.” </p><p>“Oh. I like-like you too.”</p><p>“I know.” And the kid <em>blushed.</em></p><p>“I would never have...” Peter looked down again. “Never have done that if I thought it was you. You deserve better.” </p><p>Tony laid a hand on the kid’s bare knee. “What, like you riding my cock wasn’t the hottest thing ever?” He winked at Peter. “C’mon, I think you may’ve awoken something in me.” Tony didn’t wait for Peter’s reaction, which was probably a good thing cause the kid looked like he was already opening his mouth back up to challenge him. “And hey,” He slightly moves Peter’s knee to the side and back, showing more of the bare flesh only for a second. “You know you don’t have to hide from me anymore, right? I’ve seen all this, and I think you’re beautiful, okay kid? So let’s get up and find your clothes, huh?” </p><p>Tony had almost shifted to his knees when instead a force pummelled into him. He had an armful of naked Peter hugging his chest tight. He quickly told himself to get over the shock, and hugged him back, resting his chin on the other’s head, and hiding his dopey smile in the brown curls. </p><p>If Tony hadn’t been hyperaware of the boy in his arms he may have missed the mumbled “thank you, Mr. Stark” into his chest. </p><p>“Anytime, Peter.” Tony pulled back slightly, only to pull Peter’s jaw towards him and press their lips together in the most soothing gesture he could ever think of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos or comment if you liked! :) 💕</p><p>my tumblr is webslingers-ass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>